


Watch this instead

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: Jaehwan puts Hongbin's Overwatch skills to test. Not in the classical way.





	

Hongbin doesn’t notice when his door opens— thank fuck finally a door that doesn’t scream like a banshee when someone as much as touches it, but sometimes he would appreciate a little warning before he’s being walked in on. Still, it’s not as bad as when the others would catch him jerking off – after a few occasions they all agreed to do their business in the bathroom, back when they didn’t have rooms for themselves – though he still feels somewhat embarrassed – ashamed? Shy? – when the others walk into his room while he’s playing.

Maybe it’s just his paranoia telling him that the others judge his play style even though all of them suck at this game – compared to him – and just usually stare at the screen with awe while Hongbin destroys his enemies.

“Who are you playing this time?” Jaehwan asks, not flipping on the lights. Hakyeon and Sanghyuk would do that because playing in the dark _'damages your eyes'_ , they would preach, but wouldn’t say anything when Hongbin would turn it off after a few minutes while waiting between matches for the other players to join. Jaehwan just walks in without knocking, like he owns the place.

“Sombra. She was in the new update, so I’m trying her out,” Hongbin says without taking his eyes off the screen. “But I don’t really like her skill set.”

“You don’t like anything that’s not Hanzo in this game,” Jaehwan teases as he stands behind Hongbin and places his hands on Hongbin’s shoulders, resting them there.

“That’s not true,” Hongbin pouts, and takes a quick glance up at Jaehwan, then goes back to the game, because he’s in the middle of a match. He lets Jaehwan rub his shoulders, fingers moving back and forth, gradually increasing the force of the pressure until he’s massaging Hongbin.

Hongbin lets out a deep sigh. “Oh, that’s good,” he exhales, trying not to melt into Jaehwan’s massage until the match ends. It’s hard to do, though, because Jaehwan knows how to massage them, undoing knots in their muscles with his fingers, and Hongbin doesn’t want to admit even to himself, but he’s been sitting in front of the computer so long that his back has begun to cramp, and he desperately needed a massage like this.

Jaehwan slips his hands over his neck, dragging his thumbs over Hongbin’s throat, and Hongbin shivers as Jaehwan’s fingers graze over a sensitive spot on his neck.

Still, he won’t tell Jaehwan to stop, because even though it’s rather distracting, it feels fucking good.

The match ends with Hongbin’s team winning, and he grins up at Jaehwan proudly.

“It’s thanks to my highly relaxing massage,” Jaehwan winks. “Next time I’ll be charging you for my services, though.” Hongbin laughs, pats Jaehwan on the chest with a nod, and stands up to go to the bathroom.

Before he returns to the room, he discards his sweatpants in the shared laundry in the bathroom, and pads back to his bedroom. He doesn’t find Jaehwan there, so he closes the door behind him, and takes his place in the chair. Before he can even grab the mouse, his phone pings with a message— it’s Chanshik, asking if he is up to a few matches before he goes to sleep.

“Oh, Chanshik-ah,” Hongbin clicks his tongue with a laugh. “You’re in for some pain.”

In the game, Hongbin exchanges Sombra for Hanzo so he won’t have to do it while the match is going on, and joins the match Chanshik tells him to. As he waits for other players to join as well, he bounces his leg up and down, checking the list of characters his teammates decide to choose— it’s a well enough balanced team already.

Just as Hongbin is waiting for the counter to count down for the game to finally start, he tries to stretch out his legs under the desk only to kick something rather soft.

“Who are you playing? Hanzo?” Jaehwan asks suddenly, and Hongbin almost jumps out of his seat, but the game starts, and his hands are glued to the keyboard and the mouse.

“Jaehwan— what the fuck are you doing there?” Hongbin whisper-yells, leaning down a little bit to see under the desk.

Jaehwan, from his crouch between his legs, beams up at Hongbin, and climbs closer, almost bashing the top of his head into the underside of the desk. Hongbin pushes the chair a bit away from the desk, and sits onto the edge of the chair, ready to bolt away— still, he can’t abandon the match after it’s started.

“Sshh,” Jaehwan smirks with a finger in front of his lips, “just continue playing. Or do you want to lose points?” he cocks an eyebrow smugly. Hongbin huffs in frustration.

“If you make me lose—” he threatens, earning a chuckle from Jaehwan. He returns to the game with a sinking feeling that nothing good will come out of this— why would Jaehwan even think of climbing under his desk. His teammates are messaging him in the chat to get over to the enemy’s base, and Hongbin’s mind if half off Jaehwan currently crouching between his legs.

“Mhm,” he hears Jaehwan hum loudly, over the sound effects of the game, only the left side of the earphones in Hongbin’s ear— the other string is hanging off, resting on his thigh. “I want to see Hanzo master in action,” Jaehwan continues absentmindedly, and Hongbin jumps in his seat when he feels Jaehwan’s hand slide up his thigh.

“Jaehwan,” Hongbin hisses, “stop— stop it, you’re distracting me.”

“Self-restraint, my friend, self-restraint,” Jaehwan says, leaning closer, and places the right side of the earphone in his ear to listen to the game. “Let’s see if you’re still so good while you have to experience the greatest distraction ever known to man.”

Hongbin doesn’t understand what’s going on until he feels Jaehwan’s fingers make their way into his loose boxers— because then, he gets even more confused.

When Jaehwan reaches into his underwear through the fly and pulls him out, Hongbin’s hands jerk involuntarily, causing him to run into the line of enemy fire.

“That’s one death,” Jaehwan notes playfully as he continues to slowly stroke Hongbin.

Hongbin grits his teeth, shoots Jaehwan a death glare, hoping that it would make Jaehwan drop this little quest of his, but he only catches glimpse of a widening smirk on Jaehwan’s lips as he sticks his tongue out, because Hongbin’s character is placed back onto the map, and he has teammates to save.

He tries his best— he really tries his best to focus on the game— there’s an enemy camping on one of the roofs, sniping everyone off in comfort and keeping them from occupying the area, and platforming around the map has never been easy, when there are colorful explosions going on everywhere on the screen without being sniped off himself, but Jaehwan’s hand on his cock makes everything tenfold more difficult.

“Oh,” Jaehwan says, “one more death. Hongbin-ah, you’re starting to disappoint your teammates.”

“Then stop jerking me off,” Hongbin hisses, kicking out his leg in frustration. He tries hooking his legs around Jaehwan’s shoulders and neck to make him comfortable, but Jaehwan slips an arm under his thigh and braces it on his shoulder, and rises up a little bit, knocking Hongbin back in his seat.

“That’s one more death,” Jaehwan teases again. “What will Chanshik-ah think of your performance tonight, huh, Hongbin-ah?” he drawls.

Hongbin takes a moment to slap the top of Jaehwan’s head, and slips back to his original position to be able to reach the keyboard comfortably. His cock is pulsating now, his skin burning under Jaehwan’s touch. His teammates are sending him question marks, and Hongbin only has time to type a quick _‘sorry’_ in the chat before the battle shifts to another part of the map.

He manages to redeem himself with a few critical headshots and enemy base occupations, but it barely lasts five minutes until he feels Jaehwan shift around, and then Jaehwan’s hand is taken over by his mouth on Hongbin’s cock, and—

Another death.

Hongbin squeezes his eyes shut and moans, because Jaehwan’s mouth feels so damn good, so warm, so wet, and the sounds his mouth makes when he hollows his cheeks, those slurping sounds have Hongbin yanking the earphones out, because his body wants to listen to Jaehwan instead of the game— his body wants Jaehwan instead of the game, but Hongbin _can’t_ quit until the whole match ends.

“Ah, fuck,” Jaehwan sighs, sounding content, before he dips his head back, and deepthroats Hongbin without a warning. Hongbin dies in the game again, and then one more time when Jaehwan begins to gag, releasing Hongbin with a cough, and— fuck, his lips are so red and moist, and there’s so much saliva on Hongbin’s cock that he can’t think straight anymore.

Jaehwan looks up at Hongbin, and in the monitor’s bluish light, the spit on his chin glints as it trickles down his neck.

“How’s your score, Hongbin-ah?” Jaehwan mocks playfully, grabbing Hongbin’s cock and pressing it against his lips, not breaking the eye-contact. He licks the underside of Hongbin’s whole length, and presses the flat of his tongue against the tip before he goes back to sucking.

Hongbin gets a message on his phone, and he can barely check it without dropping the device out of his hands. It’s Chanshik; _“Something wrong over there?”_

He rewrites the reply three times, before he manages to send it. _“Not feeling well. Gotta quit.”_

So Hongbin quits the game, and his hands fly under the desk to fist Jaehwan’s hair.

Jaehwan lets out a surprised sound that vibrates through his throat, and he brings his arms up to grab onto Hongbin’s waist. He tries to pull away, but Hongbin presses at his head hard. Jaehwan gags, chest and shoulders jerking as he tries to breathe with his mouth full— his nose is poking into Hongbin’s lower stomach painfully, but Hongbin is not about to release Jaehwan’s head.

Hongbin bucks his hips into Jaehwan’s mouth, and Jaehwan gurgles, saliva dripping from his mouth onto Hongbin’s underwear. Then he thrusts into Jaehwan’s mouth again and again, because he can’t stop himself now— he’s chasing his orgasm, and he’s so close to it that now he doesn’t even care about his game score anymore, just the warmth of Jaehwan’s mouth, and the almost intoxicating sight of his lips stretched around his cock, just like that.

Jaehwan’s back knocks into the desk as he makes an attempt at standing up, clawing at Hongbin’s hips for a release, and then Hongbin comes into his mouth with a moan breaking in his throat. His hold on Jaehwan loosens as he rides out his orgasm, and Jaehwan throws himself backwards with a loud gasp. Hongbin leans back into his chair, slipping down, his muscles feeling like jelly as his cock twitches.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan pants heavily, and when Hongbin cracks one eye open, the screen light almost blinding him, he has to squint to see Jaehwan under the desk— his shoulders are heaving up and down rapidly, just like his chest, and Hongbin’s come is bubbling at the corner of his mouth that Jaehwan swipes back into his mouth with his fingers. He sucks on his fingers as if to taste the cum, and then he looks up at Hongbin with a playful smile.

He presses a finger to his lips, and Hongbin’s guard crumbles.

“Fuck,” Hongbin exhales a curse, and allows Jaehwan to climb over him in the chair, knees digging into his side and thighs, and he lets Jaehwan open his mouth with a strong grip on his jaw, and lets his own come dribble onto his tongue from Jaehwan’s mouth, mixed with his hot saliva.

Hongbin watches as Jaehwan’s adam’s apple bobbles when he swallows, and Hongbin swallows too.

“You lost,” Jaehwan whispers into his mouth with a kiss that tastes good only on Jaehwan’s tongue.

“You made me lose my prestige in Overwatch,” Hongbin retorts, turning his head to the side. He eyes Jaehwan’s erection warily.

“I just gave you the best blowjob of your life, try to sound a little more grateful,” Jaehwan pouts, his fingers playing with the hair fanning the back of Hongbin’s neck.

“It’s not my problem that you like to have cocks in your mouth— I didn’t ask for your blowjob,” Hongbin deadpans, and scrunches his face in pain when Jaehwan grinds his crotch against him, cock still somewhat sensitive.

“That doesn’t beat the fact that you enjoyed it more than any Overwatch win.”

“You can’t compare the two in the same way,” Hongbin splutters in disbelief. “Who wouldn’t enjoy someone sucking them off with the skills you have, Jaehwan _-ah_.”

Jaehwan perks up with a grin taking over his face. “So, do you like my skill set better than Hanzo’s?”

Hongbin groans.

 Still, the answer is obvious— of course it’s Jaehwan, especially with the way he manages to suck Hongbin’s cock into another erection, this time on the bed, with Hongbin lying on his back. He stops thinking about the game completely when Jaehwan straddles his waist, and rides him wildly in the darkness of his room.

He’ll deal with the consequences later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> does this count for rule 34?


End file.
